Death Tore the Pages Away
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Yami mourns at the death of Yugi, who died in the hands of a drunk driver. A very powerful fan fic. No flames, and free cookies.


Hello there. The song, "Who You'd Be Today" had me thinking about how Yami would feel at the funeral of Yugi if he died in a accident. So, here's the very powerful fan fiction.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

It all happened so suddenly. A crash, the burning wreckage of a car crash, and a drunk driver being escorted by the police. A boy's body lay in the street, blood surrounding him as workers removed the car. A small crowd was around the boy, identified as Yugi Moto. Yami was there, he witnessed the crash before his eyes.

"Why did he have to go?" Joey sobbed, punching a brick wall. "He was our friend, and now he's gone!" Yami, who now had his own body, felt the pain. His heart was slashed, shattered like glass. Tears flowed from his eyes, and walked away, not wanting to see Yugi's body lying on the pavement. He fell to the game shop floor, in Yugi's room, and broke down.

"Yugi," he whispered, tears falling onto the tile. "Why? Why did you leave this world? I'm nothing without you!" He was alone, his friend was gone, and he felt pain ripping at his heart. His elbow accidentally hit the ON button of the stereo, and a song rang out from it. The words reminded Yami of Yugi, and that gave him an idea. He would sing that song at Yugi's funeral, to remind everyone of the King of Games.

The funeral day came sooner than expected. Many people paid their respects to Yugi, as he lay in the coffin. Eyes glazed in fear, the accident was left in Yami's mind. A small stage was near the boy's coffin. Only one microphone was on the stage. Yami stood up, and walked up to the stage.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he began, eyes fixed on the Pharaoh. Yugi's friends, including Mai and Serenity were in the front row of seats. "I'm here to talk about my friend and partner, Yugi. It began when he put together the Millennium Puzzle, and from that moment on, we were inseparable. I helped him in his duels, and saved the world from two different evils. Now, he's gone, and it brings sorrow to my heart. I have a song that tells my feelings about my aibou." Music began to play as Yami held the microphone, quivering.

Yami:

**_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._**

_**I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**_

_**I feel you everywhere I go.**_

_**See your smile, I see your face,**_

_**I hear you laughing in the rain.**_

_**I still can't believe you're gone. **_

_**It ain't fair, you died too young,**_

_**Like a story that had just begun.**_

_**But death tore the pages all away.**_

_**God knows how I miss you.**_

_**All the hell I've been through,**_

_**Just knowing no one can take your place.**_

**_Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today. _**Tears began to flow from his eyes, trying to choke them back, but was about to fail as he began to sing again.

**_Would you see the world,_**

_**Would you chase your dreams?**_

_**Settle down with a family.**_

_**I wonder what would you name your babies.**_

_**Some day's the sky's so blue,**_

_**I feel like I can talk to you,**_

_**And I know it might sound crazy. **_

_**It ain't fair, you died too young.**_

_**Like a story that had just begun.**_

_**But death tore the pages all away.**_

_**God knows how I miss you,**_

_**All the hell I've been through,**_

_**Just knowing, no one could take your place.**_

**_Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today. _**He saw tears reflecting in the audience's eyes, as he began to cry, and then tried to sing again.

**_Today, today, today._**

_**Today, today, today. **_

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most.**_

_**I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**_

_**The only thing that gives me hope**_

_**Is I know I'll see you again someday. **_

**_Someday, someday. _**The song ended, and Yami just stood there, broken. His face red, tears glistening on his cheeks, his hands trembling. Many people felt sympathy for the Pharaoh, even Joey. Yami ran off the stage, sobbing, as the crowd stood up.

"Poor guy," said a woman, shaking her head. "He must miss Yugi." Most people nodded in agreement. Joey stood up, and walked out of the room, looking for the Pharaoh. He found him sitting on the floor in a corridor, his face buried in his arms, sobbing. Joey joined him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a great song, Pharaoh," he whispered, Yami looking up. He face was red, and so were his eyes. "That song really showed the pain you feel. I'm sorry." He got up, and walked off, leaving Yami alone. The room then cleared out, as a small crowd carried the coffin to the cemetery. Yami slowly followed, watching the car drive down the street. They passed the very place where Yugi died. Yami stood there, as if the accident had rewinded and replayed in his mind, over and over again. He ran off, not wanting to see that memory again. Although he was away from the site, the memory still lingered, haunting him. He knew that the memory of Yugi's death would scar him for life.

I listened to the song as I wrote this, really sad. I was nearly about to cry as I wrote this.

Review please? I'll give reviewers cookies.

Toby: Please review or else Kairi will be sad, and so will I.


End file.
